Soul Eater: Secret Weapon
by SoulStar44
Summary: As time goes on, Soul, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Death the Kid and the rest face new challenges... and a new challenger. Rated M for later chapters. *Request for reviews please.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

The following is a fanbased fanfic.

Soul Eater belongs to Atsusshi Okubo, Gangan Comics, Yen Press, Bones Studio, Funimation Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and TV Tokyo.

I only did the fanfic.

I don't own Soul Eater

Please support to official release.

Enjoy...

Soul Eater: Secret Weapon

a fanfic

Prologue

It has been a little over a year since the battle raged against the madness and the Kishin Asura. Soul and Maka were lounging around the house. Blair was fast asleep, still in her cat form. Maka was thinking about past times. She tried her hardest to quit thinking about the fight with Asura, but she couldn't think of anything else. Everything else Maka thought of melted into the terror of Asura's pain and insanity. Maka couldn't think of any way to forget the kishin except to think of the time between then and now.

It had been slightly over a year since Maka used the most powerful attack against her enemy, bravery. Despite this bravery, the battle left mental scars. For the first week after the battle, Maka had vivid nightmares each night. For the first three days, the nightmares included Asura. Over time, her nightmares lightened and within a month, she had stopped having nightmares, though she continued to have vivid dreams. All of these dreams and nightmares had one thing in common, Maka used her weapon form in her dreams.

The DWMA had increased security in Death City. Meisters with death weapons started to patrol the city. It wasn't like the meisters were in crowds, they just went through the town, checking for illegal activity such as illegal witchcraft. The witch Medusa had been a major influence on the security increase. Though, the witch Angela, whom was now six years old, was never any trouble and believed in being a good witch. Mifune had took notice to Angela's kind nature and plead to have Angela protected. Shinigami-Sama, with leniency, gave Angela special allowance to be a witch in Death City as long as she abided the law.

As another measure, the DWMA spawned a new organization known as the Recruited Meisters and Weapons or simply the RMW. The RMW was the DWMA's trump card, for now.

As Maka was lost in thought, thought of the changing times. Death City had been laid back over the year. Threats were low and people were satisfied. Businesses, shops, chapels, side markets, hospitals, and alike were doing business and such like usual. Death City had only a few kishin eggs here and there, but over all things were tranquil.

Maka thought of other changes. Everyone was getting older. Maka was sixteen now. She spent her birthday avoiding her papa, Spirit, and attempting to play basketball with her friends. Soul had turned seventeen. He did not want a birthday celebration, he had rathered to sleep in that day. Though, they went to lunch for Soul's birthday anyway. Tsubaki was now seventeen as well. She had a simple gathering for her birthday, but in the end Tsubaki was happy with that.

'Everyone's getting older,' Maka thought looking at a picture of Kid, Liz, and Patty. That back of the picture which read:

'Liz's nineteenth birthday

Patty's eighteenth birthday'

Death the Kid was tired. He wanted to fall asleep but he couldn't fall asleep without checking his fridge for any asymmetrical assortment. Thought, fatigue was weighing over Kid's lust for symmetry. To keep himself awake, he tried to think of memories to forget he was tired. He shuttered to a key memory that haunted him to this day.

Kid hated his seventeenth birthday. He spent the entire day in bed, sobbing about his asymmetrical age. Since then he had longed to turn eighteen. Kid shut the memory out.

He thought of his talk with his father, Shinigami-Sama. He was discussed how there needs to be a secret unit. A team of capable meister's and death weapons that would have connections to other Official Death Weapons. The RMW couldn't have connections to ODWs, that would be dangerous. Though, what Kid proposed had never left Shinigami-Sama's mind.

Kid jolted as his body tried to keep him awake. A sudden rush of thoughts ran thru his mind at once. He mind picked one thought and the thought stuck. It was BlackStar's fifteenth birthday. Kid could remember that day too well. BlackStar wanted only one thing for his birthday, for Soul to challenge which Soul won. BlackStar took it okay, though he was denying weakness.

In truth, BlackStar's loss was purely based on intelligence not skill nor strength. Soul was able to outsmart BlackStar. Eversince that day, things began to change. Maka and Soul have been noticing eachother more often. BlackStar has been trying woo Tsubaki since then. BlackStar had grown a little taller (about an inch taller than Soul; BlackStar's family was naturally tall.) It was a great day.

As Kid thought, his eyelids grew heavy. He eventually fell to the floor, fast asleep.

Thus the year was a great year.

But things don't end here...


	2. Ch1 Love in an Elevator

Soul Eater: Secret Weapon

a Fanfic

Chapter 1. Love in an Elevator

"There was once a scientist in Antarctica whom was once a Meister in the DWMA. He was a four star dagger meister who fled to Antarctica and no one knew how or why. All we know is that he is partnered with a Death Weapon, a dagger. This dagger has stayed away from DWMA life since, until today. This dagger has recently contacted us and has told me to send the DWMA's finest Weapons and Meisters to pick him up. That is why I have sent you, Maka and Soul, BlackStar and Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. You will be paired with Spirit, Stein, and Mifune. This mission is easy..." Maka thought of Shimigami-Sama's words as the group walked towards the Vitta-Zion Hotel, a four star hotel in Death City.

"Does anyone remember which room this guy's in?" Soul asked.

"He's in room D on the 30th floor," Stein answered blankly.

"Why are we going to pick this guy up again?"

"Didn't you pay any attention Soul?" Maka, whom had memorized what Shinigami-Sama had said, asked Soul with a disappointed look on her face.

"Ya, I just don't get why this guy is so important."

"He's wishes to become an official Death Weapon, that's all you really need to know," Spirit had left it at that.

The group were to pick up Ford Esteri, a demon dagger, at the Vitta-Zion Hotel at 7:50 am. The building towered over the surroundings like the neck of a giraffe in the Serengeti. It had the shape of an H.

As the group approached the doors to the hotel, Death the Kid said, "Such a perfect hotel, but why do we have meet this dagger at such a dismal hour?"

The group stopped at the door, "we do not have time to screw about at this time, all we are here for is to pick up Ford. If you don't like it, I don't care. You can put your stupid obsession behind yourself for an hour or two," Spirit explained.

"Well I'm staying here for two minutes, I can't walk in that hotel at this time, we still meet him at seven." Death the Kid hated that number more than anything imaginable; He hated anything asymmetrical for that matter. From that moment, an on going argument between Kid and Spirit erupted. Soon, everyone expect Stein, Soul, and Maka were arguing.

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ya wanna just take the elevator. We'll leave these idiots to there argument."

"That sounds good."

Maka and Soul walked into the hotel and called the elevator. It came down with a calm beep and revealed a luxurious elevator. Soul and Maka entered as the elevator shut behind them. The elevator began to rise.

Realizing Soul and Maka had left them, the rest of the group ran in. "Damn it," BlackStar punched the door to the elevator. He punch the door a little to hard to be specific. As BlackStar punched the door, the shockwave ruptured the electrical workings of the elevator and it stopped. Everyone glared at BlackStar.

"What the hell?" Soul said out of surprise. Maka and Soul heard a crash, and the lights in the elevator went out. The elevator stopped and Maka and Soul were left in a dark elevator, alone.

"Damn it BlackStar," Maka said. She knew nothing was going on down at ground floor; She could sense the souls of the group.

"Leave it to BlackStar to screw this up." Soul had been waiting for a moment to be alone with Maka. Ever since the Kishin was defeated, Soul hadn't been distracted by anything. "Remember BlackStar's birthday? That idiot will try to do anything to be winner. He gets all in the moment and either does something stupid or works out." Secretly in Soul's mind, he thought that BlackStar did a good thing. He had been waiting for a moment to talk to Maka. It had been hard to talk to Maka because Soul would blush everytime he tried to talk to Maka. It was dark now, so she couldn't see Soul's blush. This was Soul's moment. His hands shook and his head felt light. He became lightly dizzy and lost the ability to speak. It was as if he had forgotten who he was. No. This wasn't cool. Getting nervous wasn't cool at all. Soul shook his head. Maka noticed Soul struggling.

"Are you okay Soul? You're worrying me."

"Yeah, it's..." Soul had to think fast. His face grew hot. He couldn't think of an alibi. He was forgetting what to say. Suddenly, he forgot why this was happening. This wasn't cool at all. Soul quickly shot out the first answer off the top of his head, "...It's Little Demon, he's getting on my nerves."

"What is it," Maka knew is wasn't Little Demon, "It's ok. You can tell me."

Soul tried to ease Maka into what he wanted to say, "Remember how much fun we had at the dinner from BlackStar's birthday? I can't stop thinking about that time we had." Soul wasn't going anywhere with the point he was trying to convey. Soul tried to gear the conversation toward his point, "Remember how we went to dinner the week after. We started to like hanging out alone more. I don't know any other way to put it so I'll be blunt with it. I'm in love with you Maka. I really enjoyed being with you all that time. I can't tell you any other way and I've run out of options. I have to tell you. I love you Maka Albarn."

Maka, half disbelieving this, smirked and then laughed a little, "Soul, you're cute."

Soul came closer to Maka, "Please, if you don't believe me, then believe this." Soul touched Maka's cheek, and kissed her. Maka was about to push Soul away, but in truth, Maka loved Soul too. She had felt the same feelings Soul felt. She accepted Soul as they began to make out. Without notice or care, they hadn't sensed that the elevator had become operational once again. Soul and Maka kissed as they ascended to the thirtieth floor. Soul and Maka froze as they heard a calm beep. Maka, slowly drawing back from within Soul's lips, motioned her eyes up and saw that the lights had came back. She looked over at the door, as it opened. Maka went chalk white in shock as she witnessed Stein and Spirit, interlocked in kiss.

"PAPAAAA!" The hotel shook as Maka witnessed Spirit pull away from Stein.

"GET OFF MY MAKA YOU PUNK!" Spirit irately yelled at Soul, trying to gear Maka away from when Stein and him kissed.

"Maka CHOP!" Maka hit Spirit with a hardcover copy of 'Meister's Guide to Tae Kwon Doe'. Spirit fell to the ground in seconds, dizzy and confused.

"Fell better?" Soul inquired.

"Ya, a little bit." Maka was outraged. Spirit was cheating again. Maka could barely believe what she was seeing. She never visioned Spirit and Stein. After all, Spirit always was the ladies man. To top that, Stein was with Marie. "How could you cheat on mom again? And Stein, don't you have a girlfriend?"

Spirit got up, "Soul, what the hell were you doing to my Maka? You better have not-"

"Cool down Spirit," Stein came into the conversation, "your dad and I used to go out. This, what you just saw, was Spirit and I making out for nostalgia."

Maka was overwhelmed. She couldn't pick a feeling to express. She was irate with the fact that Spirit was still cheating but she also felt like the world had stopped. First Soul kisses her, now this. It was like being shocked by a spark. Maka could barley stand up. She was nearly in shock. Not from who Spirit was kissing but how things went from Soul and her to this.

It's was too late to properly discuss this as Tsubaki, BlackStar, Kid, Liz and Patty, and Mifune came in thru the stairway.


	3. Ch2 Secret Weapon

Soul Eater: Secret Weapon

a Fanfic

Chapter 2. Secret Weapon

"Let's get going. We don't have time to kill." Stein wanted to get moving. The group started down the hall. Maka thought of the kiss in the elevator. She had stopped caring about what Stein and Spirit were doing. It wasn't the thing that had her thoughts. All she could think about was Soul and that kiss. It was only her first though. She never dated, that was thanks to her father as she lost her trust for men. But when she trusted Soul, she knew no matter what that Soul didn't lie to her. Even when she was tricked, it was only a strategy to beat Blair. That kiss was real.

The group reached Room D. Stein knocked on the door, "we're here to see Ford Esteri. The dagger." The door opened to reveal a tall man with red hair and pale skin. His long face looked tired as he sustained a smile. He was dressed in a blue hoodie with maroon bell bottoms.

"It's you. Awe you the ones 'oo awe 'ere to pick me up?" Ford spoke with an accent.

"Are you Ford Esteri?" Mifune asked.

"I am. I'm guessin' your the lot 'oos gonna pick me up, yes?"

"That's right," Stein reassured.

"'ell good. I've already packed so we can get goin'."

The group headed out to the Death Room in the DWMA. When they got there, it was quiet. Classes where still in session at the time. The group made their way to the Death Room where they found the Death Weapons and some staff all surrounding a table.

"Oh hello! Welcome, welcome. I see you guys brought Ford here, well excellent! Take a seat, everyone! Have some water!" Shinigami-Sama always maintained the same cheery, sing-song voice of his even in official business.

Stein took a seat next to Marie and gave her a little kiss. Stein's moment with Spirit had came and passed as it seemed. After all, it was only nostalgia, or so Stein thought. Soul and Maka took seats in the middle of Crona. Crona shivered. Crona had been growing more a custom to the social environment around Crona, but Crona felt shivers without warning. 'Maybe it was just some reflex,' Crona thought. Death the Kid was neatly sitting between Liz and Patty, trying to make is part of the table as neat and symmetrical as possible. BlackStar and Tsubaki were there too, sitting at the end of the table. Other Death Weapon's looked calm, awaiting the news from Shinigami-Sama. Everyone looked toward the direction of the mirror as Shinigami-Sama took the stage.

"May I have your attention please, thank you. I'd like to welcome a new Death Weapon to our Official Death Weapons group. Meet Ford Esteri, he'll be in charge of a Antarctica. As some of you might be thinking 'who needs to be in charge of Antarctica', you should know that about a year ago Arachne used the continent in her plot to spread madness. We must be more vigilant than before. Now, Ford would like to speak." Shinigami-Sama scootched to the side to allow Ford to claim his place in front of the table.

"Thank you Shinigami-Sama. 'ello ladies and gents, my name is Ford Esteri and I am a Death Dagger. I'd like to say that ever since my meister 'as been killed in the blizzard, I 'ad to stay in weapon form to survive. At first I thought it was the frost bite 'at bit 'im, but it 'as suicide from 'at madness everyone 'as been talkin' about. I came 'ere to 'elp counter all 'at as been goin' on, but by the time I could get a 'old of ya, 'at mess was cleaned up. I think by 'er," Ford pointed to Maka, "yeah, I think it was 'er. 'at kid. She finished off the Kishin bloke. Nice job! Your dad's oughtta be bloody proud! As I was goin' on about, I was goin' to take charge sooner, but the damn weather kept at us. I barely lived because of the snow. Anyway, I've got words to say to Shinigami-Sama, so I'll say farewell for now and thanks."

Everyone spent their break talking and taking sips of their water. About five minutes past when Shinigami-Sama reclaimed the stage one more time for a special announcement.

"Well now, I'd like to close this meeting with one last announcement: there will be a new, secret group with exclusive access to Official Death Weapon information. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Kid, Liz and Patty, and Crona will be-"

"Hey! What about me!" Mini Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back. His large, beady eyes gave a glare at Shinigami-Sama. Shinigami-Sama's head cocked to one side.

"Well... And Ragnarok will be part of this new and exclusive group called Secret Weapon. You will be sworn to secrecy about this group for no information can leak. This is important. Member's of Secret Weapon will be asked to stay in Death City at all costs. You will be just as important as the Official Death Weapons." Shinigami-Sama paused. The only thing breaking the silence was Justin Law's earbuds. "Well that's it! I hope this session was informative to you as it was to me. By the way, I took the liberty of enchanting your water," Shinigami-Sama looked at BlackStar and Ragnarok, "it impairs your speech when you speak of classified information in front of the wrong crowd. This is to preserve secrecy, I hope you'll understand the importance of secrecy at this time. Session dismissed!"

The group left. They seemed to be okay with their drinks being spiked with the enchantment. They understood why after all.

As the group was leaving, Shinigami-Sama said, "Spirit, I'd like to have a chat with you if you don't mind, do you."

Spirit walked toward Shinigami-Sama, calmly looking toward the mirror, "you called?"

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you about your daughter."

"My Maka, what for?" Spirit tensed up slightly.

"Yes, yes. She has been informing me over the passed year about some peculiar dreams she has been having."

Spirit tensed up a little more, "what's wrong?"

"It seems that she has been envisioning herself as a weapon multiple times. I asked some of her friends as they reported hearing Maka in weapon form. With consideration that you, a Death Scythe, are her father, I put the information together and I think your daughter might have a weapon form. I am having Stein set up Weapon training for your daughter, if you don't mind. I will be having Sid give Soul Misters training as well."

Spirit loosened up. "So you think my Maka is capable of being a weapon. I should've known it was only a matter of time."

"Oh, you knew?" Shinigami-Sama cocked his head again.

"Yeah, when we first had her. My wife and I were told keep an eye on Maka. She unable of control her abilities when she was a baby. It wasn't until she was two that her unconscious was stable. I don't like thinking about it. Are you saying that she can actually use these abilities?"

"Most likely. That's why I started Secret Weapon in the first place. I hope you understand."

Spirit walked away. "Yeah... alright."

Front that day forth, things in the DWMA would begin to change.


	4. Ch3 Cycle of the Star

Soul Eater: Secret Weapon

a Fanfic

Chapter 3. Cycle of the Star

"I can't believe BlackStar actually is actually working hard to be a better fighter. Normally he's just yelling out." Wind blew thru the forest as BlackStar was training with Mifune.

"Maybe he's finally maturing," Maka replied to Soul, "after all he's showing a lot of maturity since he turned fifteen."

"Yeah, and he's like a foot taller too. Not to mention, somewhat stronger too."

"BlackStar's showing some real change, isn't he."

"Yeah, but he's got a long way."

Eversince BlackStar began to grow older, he began to take combat training with Mifune and soul training with Stein. As BlackStar thought, his mind lingered towards Tsubaki... No, he had to focus. He can't let Mifune hit him. He can't let Tsubaki down...

POP!

Like that, BlackStar was thrown back a few yards.

"Your focus was off. What broke your concentration?" Mifune was determined to straighten BlackStar's focus. BlackStar was trying to focus on the fight, but he kept thinking of Tsubaki.

When BlackStar was fourteen, he only thought of winning. Love never had crossed his mind. It used to be about surpassing the gods. Now, things changed. All that fighting was now for her. Tsubaki.

"Hmm. When fighting, it's not about avoiding your emotions, it's about controlling them. If you let yourself go like this, all that muscle is useless. A warrior needs his body, mind, and soul to fight. You need to focus passed your distractions," Mifune reassured.

"Yeah, I know," BlackStar said anxiously. "I'm gonna turn-in for this class. I need some time."

As BlackStar turned to walk back to the school, Mifune stopped him. "Wait. This isn't like you. You wouldn't need quit out like this. Are you going to turn away from all this training?"

BlackStar just stood there, "I just, need some time. Okay?" BlackStar walked away without looking back. It was this moment that everyone knew things were different. BlackStar never turned down a challenge. Why would BlackStar change now?

As BlackStar walked back to the school, he thought of Tsubaki. He tried to understand how things alternated like they did. Was he in love? No, the Star-Clan was a tough lone-wolf... It was useless. Convincing himself lies only screwed things up worse. BlackStar was lost for thoughts; All he could keep on his mind was Tsubaki. That thought stayed consistent his mind the most. All other thoughts just caused confusion. He couldn't think of how express his love for Tsubaki. BlackStar found himself on the steps of the DWMA. He sat on the second to last step and thought some more. What if this impaired his ability to fight? No, he had to protect Tsubaki. He head began to hurt as his mind kept contradicting itself.

"Something occupying you?"

BlackStar looked up to find Death the Kid, symmetrically towering about him as Kid was on a higher step than BlackStar was sitting on.

"What's wrong with you? You're not like this. You're normally a fighter 'till the end. Now you're stopping, for what?"

"Kid, have you ever been in love? But you feel weird telling your weapon?"

"Well, I've never been in love with a weapon. But I guess my passion has always been with symmetry..." Kid froze in place, "I just remembered, um... I needed to go... um... fix my, uh... yeah." Kid walked off, suddenly being followed by a cold chill everywhere he went.

BlackStar sat there, trying decide how he would ever tell Tsubaki that he loved her. That kind of thing was never considered easy, even for a fighter like himself. Yet, BlackStar slowly felt as if he wasn't going to surpass the gods. As his old passion was being masked by his new passion for Tsubaki, his motive to surpass anything began to fade.

Nothing in the DWMA stayed the same. Not even BlackStar.

As Kid walked down the corridor, his chill reminded him he was alone. Symmetry was slowly becoming irrelevant. It never filled the gap in his heart like it did in his mind. Kid never truly fell in love, and now the withdrawal had began. Dread, depression, sluggishness were some of the symptoms Kid felt as he walked alone. As Kid sulked downwards through the corridor, a flyer on the wall caught his eye. It read:

'The One and Only Night!

Time to impress your date with tickets to the Vitta-Zion Ball!

At the Vitta-Zion Ballroom starting at 8 pm 'till 2 am.'

"Oh, great. Father conjured up another DWMA dance. Sounds dreadful right now." Kid walked away as his new found chill lingered behind him.


End file.
